Alli Bhandari
Alliah "Alli" Bhandari '''is a senior (grade 12) at Lakehurst Community School. She is first shown as rebellious and determined, landing herself in many difficult and drastic situations. After her parents were made aware of her former ways by her extremely thick permanent record, she realized she needed to change her life for the better. After running away from the boarding school her parents sent her to, she and her family became close again, determined to change. Despite turning over a new leaf, Alli still makes a bad habit of not learning from her mistakes. Alli lives with her parents. Alli is portrayed by '''Melinda Shankar. 'Season 3' IIn Who Are U? (1) & Who Are U? (2), Alli makes her first appearance in these episodes when Sav introduces her as his younger sister. In All The Way Turnt Up, Alli starts blackmailing Sav about his relationship with Anya. In He Said, She Said (1) & He Said, She Said (2), Alli takes an interest in Johnny, but when she learns that he wants to keep the relationship a secret, she doesn't know what to do. In Unnfortunately, Alli tries to get Johnny to be more open about their relationship. But, when Iris, a girl Johnny knows, tries to jump Alli, she realizes that Johnny played a cruel joke on her. In Rags To Riches, Alli breaks up with Johnny. In Can You Save Me Now?, Johnny and Alli reconcile and get back together. 'Season 4' In Pictures, Alli retorts to sexting in order to bring the spark back into her and Johnny's relationship. In Resentmnet, Johnny's remarks about Bruce sexually harassing Chastity are enough for her to want to end the relationship, but Johnny decides to blackmail her with the nude photos. In What Doesn't Kill You, Alli learns that Johnny gave the phone back and doesn't want to hurt Alli in any way possible. 'Season 5' In You Spin Around, Alli learns that the only way she can move on is to forgive Johnny for everything he's put her through. In What Are You Afraid Of? (1) & What Are You Afraid Of? (2), Alli forgives Johnny, but learns that he has genital warts, Johnny then tells her that she needs to get checked. Alli, however, doesn't have an STI. 'Season 6' In Take A Deep Breath, Alli takes up shoplifting. In Moment For Life, Alli is caught shoplifting. In It's My Birthday, Alli learns that her parents are sending her way to a boarding school due to her behavior. 'Season 7' In Silent Whispers, Alli deals with life at her new school and realizes that it might not be that bad. In Gossip Girl, Alli and Chase talk since their major fallout. In Teacher's Pet, After getting into a fight with a girl named Amanda, Alli is about to be suspended, but she runs away from the boarding school. In Runaway Found, Alli goes to Johnny for support, but later learns that her heart is where home is. Alli returns home and receives support from everyone. In What The Heart Wants, Alli and Chase reconnect. 'Season 8' In Lifetime Piling Up, Alli and the other students learn that Mr. Peters, a believed sex offender has made his way back into the school. In Super Woman, Alli starts to boycott in order to get Mr. Peters out of the school and when she does she gets Principal Vander Pool fired as well. In Hanging By A Moment (1) & Hanging By A Moment (2), Alli starts dealing with her feelings for Randy while she is still in her relationship with Chase. 'Season 9' In Pray For Me (1) & Pray For Me (2), Alli decides to protest against the Lakehurst/Degrassi merge, but in doing so she develops feelings for Drew, whom is from Degrassi. In My Life, Chase and Alli break up due to Chase wanting to go to the army to become a mechanic. In Whatever It Takes (1) & Whatever It Takes (2), Alli starts to make advances towards Drew, yet she finds herself stressed. She's stressed to the point where her hair is falling out. In Lovers And Friends, Alli and Drew become a couple. 'Season 10' In Imma Be (1) & Imma Be (2), Alli decides to run against Sarah for the position of Student Body President, but when posting protest signs Alli faces racism from Mandi, whom calls her a "Suicide Bomber". In Give Me Everything (1) In Give Me Everything (2) In Rolling In The Deep (1) In Who Says (1) In Who Says (2) In Skyscraper (1) In Skyscraper (2) In Dirt Road Anthem (1) In Dirt Road Anthem (2) In The Edge Of Glory (1) In The Edge Of Glory (2) The Aftermath In Young Blood (1) In Young Blood (2)